Ginny a la Chocolate
by RosieG
Summary: Ginny's moping about Harry until she discovers a Witch Weekly article that presents The Chocolate Theory! This story is strictly H/G!!! I'm reposting it because I finally figured how to change the format! Yay!


Ginny a la Chocolate:  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Chocolate Theory.  
  
AN( This story takes place in Ginny's fifth year. My sister gave me the idea to turn this theory I had into a fanfic. Thanks R*wen!  
  
Ginny watched Harry Potter from across the common room. She watched the way his hair glinted in the firelight, watched the way his eyes sparkled when he laughed, and basically obsessed over every movement he made. Harry Potter was perfect in every way. But not in the ways everyone else thought counted. She had loved Harry from the day she'd met him and though at first it had been with who he was supposed to be, as she had come to know the real Harry Potter, she had come to love him for who he really was. She loved his bravery and courage, his stubbornness and chivalry, his faults and virtues. Even his occasional stupidities, such as almost getting himself killed every year…  
  
She knew the real Harry Potter. And he wasn't the tragic little hero that everyone made him out to be. He was a regular person, just like her, and if anything, she loved him even more for it.  
  
The sound of laughter carried across the common room and Ginny snapped out of her trance-like state to focus once more on the green-eyed boy across the room. He was sitting with Ron and they were both cracking up. They were probably "hard at work" on their Divination homework, or something sitting of the sort. Ginny sighed and glanced at her unfinished Transfiguration essay ("Transfiguring someone into a cactus or any other thorny object is highly dangerous. Discuss."). Harry would probably never look at her as anyone more than Ron's little sister.  
  
She was snapped out of her depressing thoughts when Hortence and Sarah, two of her roommates, bounced onto the sofa opposite her giggling uncontrollably. When they calmed down (somewhat), Sarah held up a Witch Weekly magazine that they had been reading. Ginny groaned inwardly. She hated that rubbish; at least she had ever since they'd published that ridiculous story about Harry two years before…  
  
"You won't believe what we were just reading!" Hortence exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Let me guess." Ginny began acidly. "How to charm your toenails to perfection without splitting hair-ends?"  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Hortence asked, offended, but Sarah quickly looked around the room.  
  
"Oh, it's alright." She said. "Look over there. Ginny is Harry watching."  
  
"Ahhh." Said Hortence, as though that explained everything. "Well," she continued, "stop moping for a minute and listen to this. It might even interest you."  
  
Ginny realized that there would be no getting rid of them until they'd had their say. "Well, get on with it."  
  
Sarah lowered her voice conspiratorially and leaned over. "How would you like to know whether Harry's a good kisser or not?"  
  
Ginny perked up immediately and paid closer attention. "I'm listening." She said interestedly.  
  
Hortence and Sarah giggled.  
  
"There's an article in here," Sarah began, "that compares kissing to eating chocolate. You know, those little shaped Belgian ones?" Ginny nodded, intrigued. "Well, offer the guy you like a chocolate, and watch his lips while he eats it. Then you can compare it to these notes in the article. It rates each kiss from one to ten!" Sarah collapsed into a fit of giggles once again. When she recovered she looked at Ginny with mischief eminent in her eyes. She then pulled out a box that she'd been hiding behind her back and passed it to Ginny. She snorted with laughter when she saw "Belgian Chocolates" written in gold on the cover.  
  
Hortence looked at Ginny and giggled. "What do you say Gin? Care to offer Potter a chocolate?" Ginny glanced wide-eyed across the room. Suddenly, she felt the Fred and George in her take hold.  
  
"Let's do it." She told them.  
  
"Wait!" Said Hortence. "Let's test it first." Sarah collapsed in a fit of giggles again as Ginny looked around for a possible candidate. It was at that moment that Colin Creevey walked into the room. She smiled deviously at her co-conspirators. "Hey Colin!" She called over to him. Colin turned to see who called him and upon seeing Hortence (who, everyone knew he had a crush on) rushed over immediately.  
  
"Yes?" He asked a little nervously.  
  
Hortence put on her sweetest smile. "Oh well, Colin, we were just wondering if you'd like a chocolate?" She handed the box to him.  
  
Colin blushed. "Oh, sure! Thanks." He picked a little gold wrapped one, peeled off the paper and popped it into his mouth as though it were a piece of gum.  
  
"Bye!" He said enthusiastically and went over to sit with his little brother.  
  
"Well?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"Hmmm. Let's see." Hortence consulted the magazine. "If the subject pops the chocolate whole into his mouth, it shows upon an impatient character. The subject will plunge into a kiss and move a little bit to quickly. This points to inexperience and immaturity. But the kiss won't be bad. All in all- a 6 ½."  
  
The three girls looked over at Colin simultaneously and burst out laughing hysterically.  
  
When they calmed down a little, Hortence looked at Ginny. "Now for the real test. Ginny." She handed her the box of chocolates.  
  
Ginny, on her part looked at it warily. She tried to summon up her courage to go and offer Harry a chocolate. Slowly, she reached out her hand and took the box. She got shakily to her feet, composed herself and walked over to where the boy of her dreams and her idiot brother were still working on predictions.  
  
"Ahem." She cleared her throat when she stood before them. Hortence and Sarah had came closer and were sitting nearby so they could watch. Harry and Ron both looked at her.  
  
"What do you want?" Ron asked her, somewhat annoyed.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother. "Well, since I see I'm not welcome, I'll just go and give these chocolates to someone else." She said huffily and turned to walk away.  
  
"No! Wait." Ron called. She turned around. "What chocolate?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Here." She snorted and offered him the box, and Ron chose a diamond shaped one. Then Ginny turned around her heart pounding. "Would you like one Harry?" She asked, feeling her cheeks flush. If she hadn't been so busy trying not to, she might have realized that Harry blushed as well.  
  
"Alright." he said. "Thanks." He took his time picking the perfect one and finally settled on a bittersweet praline. Ginny watched with bated breath as Harry brought it to his lips and bit into it softly. He leaned back in his chair, taking time to enjoy it before finishing it off.  
  
Ginny realized she was staring a little more than she needed to and turned around and went back to her friends. They all rushed out of earshot of the two boys.  
  
"Well?" Ginny asked anxiously. "What does the magazine say?"  
  
Sarah glanced over the Witch Weekly article until she found the spot.  
  
"The boy in question bites softly and savors the chocolate. This points to a gentle kiss that becomes more passionate as the kiss proceeds. He is considerate of the girl he's kissing and won't go too quickly. He will concentrate only on her. This is the ideal kiss, and basically a perfect 10."  
  
Hortence stopped reading and gaped up at Ginny.  
  
"Wow." Said both Hortence and Sarah at once.  
  
"Yeah, wow." Repeated Ginny, looking once again in Harry's direction wanting now, more than ever, for Harry to feel like she did about him.  
  
All in all, she was now dying to kiss Harry Potter…  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny lay in bed later that night, thinking about the events earlier in the day. She couldn't fall asleep, and if she did, she knew that all of her dreams would be about chocolate. Not that that was a bad thing…  
  
Ginny sighed. Oh! How she wished Harry would notice her. She loved him unconditionally, no matter what. But that didn't mean that it didn't hurt her when Harry didn't notice her. All she really wanted to do was tell him how she felt, but she was too afraid.  
  
Some Gryffindor she was…  
  
Ginny made up her mind. If she couldn't sleep, she might as well go down to the common room and finish her essay. Quietly, she slipped out of bed so as not to disturb anyone, and, quill in hand, made her way slowly downstairs.  
  
The fire in the common room had already burned low, casting mysterious shadows over everything. She shivered and pulled her blue bathrobe tighter around her. It was a bit chilly without a roaring fire in the grate, being as it was the middle of November. She walked over to the window and peered out and gave a small gasp of delight. The first snow of the year was softly falling outside causing the world outside to look like a dream out of a fairytale.  
  
"Who's there?" Someone whispered suddenly.  
  
Ginny jumped. She wasn't alone. She'd thought the room was empty, but apparently with all of the shadows, it was hard to tell. The person stood up from his place near the dying fire and Ginny got an even greater shock.  
  
"Harry? What are you doing up so late?"  
  
"Ginny? Is that you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah. What's wrong."  
  
Harry looked uncomfortable. "Nothing, I just… couldn't sleep."  
  
Ginny knew about Harry's dreams and she didn't press the matter. "Neither could I." Then, feeling this wasn't a good enough reason added: "I have a massive essay to hand in to McGonnagal tomorrow and I haven't finished it yet."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They both stood there awkwardly for a few moments. Ginny couldn't bare the silence. She walked over to where Harry was standing. "Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked somewhat nervously.  
  
Harry shuffled his feet and looked at the carpet. "No, not at all." He sat back down on the floor and Ginny sat across from him and pretended to work on her essay. Truth was, sitting this close to Harry was sending shivers up and down her spine and she couldn't have written her essay at that moment to save her life. Thoughts like 'Harry's incredibly kissable' and 'where's Belgian chocolate when you need it?' kept flashing through her mind.  
  
Suddenly, she couldn't stand it anymore and she burst out laughing, though probably more from nerves than that she found her current situation funny in any sense.  
  
Harry looked at her questioningly, and Ginny apologized. "I'm sorry." She said through her giggles. "I'm really sorry I'm bothering you." She tried to calm herself down unsuccessfully.  
  
"Bothering me?" Harry asked. "Ginny, you never bother me."  
  
That shut her up.  
  
He was looking at her quite sincerely and Ginny saw that he'd meant what he'd said. She was glad it was so dark because she didn't think she'd ever blushed so much in her entire life. She didn't doubt that she was glowing like the setting sun.  
  
Harry suddenly got up, and for a terrifying moment, Ginny thought he was going to go back upstairs. She was shocked, however, when Harry walked around the coffee table and settled himself down right next to her.  
  
"So," he began a bit sheepishly, "what essay are you working on?"  
  
"Essay?" Ginny asked questioningly and gulped.  
  
"For McGonnagal?"  
  
Ginny glanced at the table in front of her. What was it she was working on? There had been something she had come down to do. Then she remembered. "Oh! Um, it's about transfiguring someone into something with thorns."  
  
Harry pulled a face. "Well, can't help you with that one. I got worse marks than Ron on that."  
  
"Really? I didn't know that was possible" Ginny muttered.  
  
Harry laughed and Ginny felt goosebumps form on her arms. She sighed. That was her favorite sound on Earth. And he was laughing at a joke she'd made. To make Harry laugh nowadays was no easy task and she felt herself flush with pride. She came to a resolve within herself. She was a Gryffindor for heaven's sake, and for her own sake she was going to act like one!  
  
"Harry, I've been meaning to tell you-" she began at the same time that Harry said "Ginny, I wanted to say-" They both stopped and grinned. "Oh, you go first Harry." She said, relieved that he had stopped her from probably making a remarkable fool of herself.  
  
"Are you sure, you don't mind? Because if I don't say this now, I probably never will." He looked at her with his bright green eyes and Ginny felt herself shiver again, though this time not from the cold. Indeed, it had suddenly become very warm in the common room. There was something special sparkling in those eyes. Something she knew that she wanted him to say to her.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead."  
  
Harry took a deep breath as though he was about to do something very difficult.  
  
"Ginny, ever since last year and maybe even before that, I started to- Well, what I'm trying to say is that I've begun to notice that I really- I mean you- I that is…" Harry paused, blushing a deep shade of crimson that was visible even in the dark. "It's like this…" he continued and stopped again.  
  
Ginny was looking at him puzzled. What was he trying to say?  
  
Harry suddenly chuckled. "Oh bother it all." He muttered. Harry then did something completely unexpected. He took her hand and gazed into her eyes. "Ginny, I really like you. I have for the past year or so, but I've just been too scared to tell you for fear that you wouldn't feel the same way. But it's been driving me mad and I knew that I had to say something no matter what you thought or I'd go crazy. Then tonight you came down here and I saw that now was my chance, but I was really nervous and I'm sorry if you hate me now but I really had to tell you." Harry finished babbling and took a deep breath. He looked away, embarrassed at his outburst.  
  
Ginny sat stunned and tried to process those words. She felt her heart beating uncontrollably, and realized that Harry was still holding her hand. She gave it a small squeeze and Harry looked up at her again. His eyes were breath taking. "Harry." She whispered, upon finding that her voice was no longer working properly. "I could never hate you, not in forever." And she did something that she didn't know she'd had in her. She placed her other hand over his heart, she gasped to feel it beating in tune with her own, and she leaned forward and kissed him. His lips were soft and warm and he sighed as he pulled her closer. She took her hand off of his chest and put her arm around him. Time seemed to stop and Ginny drifted off into unspeakable bliss. She was kissing Harry! Harry was kissing her! She could hardly believe that it wasn't all some fanciful dream!  
  
When they broke away, Harry leaned his forehead against hers and sighed again. Ginny's mind was in a whirl. Witch Weekly had been wrong. That kiss hadn't been a ten. It had been a hundred.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Harry smiled and kissed her on the nose.  
  
"You know what?" He said.  
  
"Hmm?" Ginny murmured.  
  
"You taste like chocolate."  
  
Ginny leaned back and looked piercingly at Harry, and he never really ever understood why she burst out laughing.  
  
Fin!  
  
AN( The Chocolate Theory is my own invention so no one should really take it all that seriously, though it seems very probable to me… Now all we need is to kidnap Harry so we can conduct experiments! Better kidnap Ron too… 


End file.
